


Your Eyes

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: "A New Man", Drabble, F/M, Fyarl, Gen, Hints at future possibilities, Not Really AU, Season 04, Season 04 episode 12, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabble about the scene where Giles asks Buffy how she recognized him when he'd been turned into a Fyarl demon.<br/>Not really AU, but read into it to your heart's content. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A very small something. Not really shippy, either. Written very quickly, I apologize for all my mistakes. I do own them though. ;)

The shirt was gruesome indeed, and she had the strong desire to laugh about it, but saw the disbelieving yet hopeful expression in his eyes as he asked her how she'd known it was him. "Your eyes," she said lovingly; as his face lit up, she added cheerfully, "You're the only person in the world who can look _that_ annoyed with me." The beaming smile and small chuckle she received in return were priceless, and she marvelled at how this small thing changed him entirely, how it made him glow. Her kind words - even though they had come as a genuine surprise - almost made him let down his guard, almost made him say something which he thought, afterwards, that he'd have regretted, but Ethan, tactful and with impeccable timing as always, interrupted. "This gonna go on much longer? I'd rather like to be going." The impertinent remark immediately brought her back to reality - she had found herself wanting to say more, to tell him all the things that had been racing through her head and heart in the moments during which she had thought to have lost him, but Ethan's interruption also reminded her of Riley's presence. Oddly enough, she felt a strange flush of guilt, as if she had been cheating on her boyfriend. Something snapped inside her, just a faint shadow of a thought, but it confirmed a small suspicion she'd had about her feelings. Her comeback as cheeky as usual, she decided to shove it into the back of her head and deal with more acute matters. The next time she locked eyes with her boyfriend, she felt oddly relieved at the thought that in her heart, the words "Riley" and "forever" weren't connected to each other at all anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Tell me what you think, it's going to make my day!


End file.
